


frame

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Christopher gives Buck a gift that he will treasure forever.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	frame

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first instalment of my one word prompt drabbles series!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Buck traces his fingers over the wooden frame. He holds it in his hands like it’s the most precious gift he’s ever received.

It is.

Not only has Christopher decorated it himself with hearts and paper flowers, but he has also handwritten the note that fits inside, behind the clear glass. 

‘To Dad,

Thank you for always being there for me.

Thank you for finding us.

I love you!

Love,  
Christopher’

Buck has to bundle the boy into a hug before Chris can see the tears falling down his cheeks.

Who knew a frame could hold such emotion within it?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are friends :) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
